<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pace Yourself by Feline_Acrobat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140971">Pace Yourself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat'>Feline_Acrobat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace Virgil, College AU, Internalized Acephobia, Internalized Homophobia, ace Patton, aro logan, but he did it out of love, toxic family, virgil does something very unvirgil at the end and thats also not ok to do</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton wasn't sure how he was going to do at this new college, far from his family, only with his best friend at his side. But it turns out all he needs to do is pace himself and he'd be fine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil &amp; Creativity | Roman &amp; Logic | Logan &amp; Morality | Patton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pace Yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of my most successful fics, it seems like Tumblr likes queer rep aha. I wrote this before I realized I was demisexual so I guess I also did a p good job. It's Patton-centric, its queer idk I haven't read it in a while, it's just Patton coming to terms with his identity.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hard for him. He put on a face, he said he loved everyone, so no one would look deeper into him, to see that he was different. That he was an abomination in his family’s eyes. That he was wrong. And he hated it. He wished that he wasn’t who he was, that he was able to seem normal to his parents, but he couldn’t, that wasn’t who he was, and he will never be that. But as he was on his way to his first day at his new college campus, he was in awe at how many people were waving flags for pride month. He wanted to be like them, but Patton Rivera wasn’t ever going to be like them, he didn’t belong in the community anyways, he’d seen plenty of posts on Tumblr about how asexuality was wrong and wasn’t welcome with the LGBT+ community. So, he gripped his bags tighter and walked faster to his new room.</p><p>His phone started buzzing and as soon as he answered he had a voice shouting in his ear.</p><p>“PATTON PATTON WE’RE ROOMMATES PATTON WHERE ARE YOU COME ON THE ORIENTATION IS HAPPENING IN AN HOUR AND WE STILL NEED TO EAT AND CHANGE!!!!!!! PATTON!!!”</p><p>When he heard the voice of his childhood friend he knew he was in for a treat. He had known for a good two years that Roman was going to this college, one a few states away from their home, but didn’t know himself until a few months ago that he would as well. To know that he would be rooming with his best friend was probably the best news since finding out he had been accepted. The man started running towards his dorm room as fast as he could.</p><p>Later during the day, the boys were wandering around the campus when Patton had seen someone wearing familiar colors. They were in a commons, and the ace was seated on the stairs, with a similar looking man standing next to the stair case. In fact, they looked very similar to Roman and Patton. He normally wouldn’t have done anything, considering the fact that he was so far in the closet that he could have been some sort of Narnia, but the man was not only wearing his colors, but he was surrounded with multiple people in aro colors, and they were all in the plaza, where everyone could see.</p><p>The group all had their hair dyed the colors of their flags and dressed in matching outfits. The one with ace colors had long fringe and a big baggy jacket that was black with a purple and grey lining. His feet were moving before his brain could process it, and his mouth flying before he could control it.</p><p>“how can you all be out? I-I thought aces and aros weren’t welcome in the LGBT community? I- this wasn’t because- I’m- you aren’t bad or wrong, I just, everything I see says that aces and aros were just confused or immature, how can you do it? I- nevermind I’m just-you guys look really nice I need to- uh, go-”</p><p>“hey. Calm down there dude, its fine. Sit down a bit, your friend can join too” the two stopped in their tracks and sat in front of the older students. “the things saying aces and aros aren’t ‘welcome’ are bullshit. Just like gay transphobes aren’t part of the community, neither are those who try to say that the absence of romantic or sexual attraction. They are assholes who don’t deserve to be around the LGBT community. You aren’t confused or immature. You might still not be certain on which label fits, or maybe you aren’t comfortable with labels. That doesn’t invalidate how you feel. Also, thanks, the hair took hours.” The smile coming from the man-made Patton feel safe.</p><p>“I’m-I uh, I’m p-Patton Rivera, I’m brand new so I uh, hi!!! What’s your name?” most of the people dispersed aside from the man and one glasses clad aro who didn’t seem like he was going anywhere.</p><p>“oh yeah, heh, I’m Virgil sanders, this is my twin; Logan. Who’s your friend? He looks like a princey.” Virgil’s brother kneed him, before sitting down next to him. “he’s not much one for talking. He thinks princey is interesting.”</p><p>“Falsehood!” shouted the man, logan, indignantly.</p><p>As soon as Virgil finished, Patton’s mother rang. “hello mother dear. Yes, I’m safe… y-es I’m going to the local church tomorrow… yes, I will uh, hook up with some lady while I’m here… I know you want grandchildren mom… yes, I, I wouldn’t think of attending the uh, homosexual parade against god… obviously they’re con-confused, its-it’s not natural I know… please don’t come and check up on me, I have Roman, and I’m almost 20… Roman is not a bad influence mother. He’s been my friend since pre-k I’m not abandoning him… he’s literally right next to me mother would you like to talk to him?” at this point Virgil grabbed the phone with a strangled gasp coming from Patton.</p><p>“hello ma’am. This is a friend of your son, coming in with a PSA that you don’t own him… really? Seems pretty threatening to me… he can’t formulate a sentence… why yes, I am celebrating pride, I’m glad you brought that up! It seems to me that your son would be a heck of a lot happier without the preaching that homosexuality et cetera is wrong… he’s 20 you can’t forbid him from doing anything. Including what sounds like you wanting him to abandon his friend… are you funding his college? Oh no? then explain why he needs to follow your rules… exactly, would you like to apologize to your son? Welcome to twenty gay-teen ma’am… I’m here for the next three years, test me… ok cool, bye!”</p><p>Patton stared horrified at the man. Virgil handed him back his phone with a shrug.</p><p>“that should keep her off your back. Sorry bout that, it was wrong of me, but I hate hearing people having to talk to smallminded people and pretend they agree. No one should ever be spoken to that way. So as an adult you’re free to be you, so what are you? You seem pretty interested in the pride decorations, and you walked up to us, so its obviously not just the bright colors.”</p><p>Patton looked over at Roman, who had been the quietest he’d ever heard him. “I’m uh, I think I’m panromantic asexual. Not sure specifically what kind of ace, but yeah. Thank you. I- I really just want to start over here. I don’t think it’ll be too soon, but I just want to stop hating who I am.”</p><p>The smiles exchanged felt like a promise. The four of them together against the homophobic agenda. When Virgil spoke again they knew it was going to be a good year.</p><p>“don’t worry about it pat. The best way to survive college is to pace yourself and get some good friends. You’ve already got one of those things.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>